Cana Alberona
Introduction Cana Alberona is a wizard from Fairy Tail and a captain in the 4th Division. Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga) Five World War: Prologue Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign 'Aster Mountains Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' Relationships 4th Division 'Shikamaru Nara' 'Wendy Marvell' 'Usopp' 'Yasopp' 'Coalition' 'Pakura' 'Dosu Kinuta' Cana encountered Dosu during the battle of Mount Hakobe and disgusted by his new appearance and by turning away his humanity to become half demon. Powers and Abilities As a wizard from Fairy Tail who is fully capable of becoming an S-Class Wizard, Cana is an exceptionally powerful fighter. These abilities were later recognized when she was named a captain in the 4th Division, which is a rank before the Commander, Byakuya Kuchiki, and the commander's proxy, Shikamaru Nara. Cana later proved her abilities when she killed Privaron Espada Cirucci Sanderwicci with a mixture of powerful attacks and strategy. 'Magic' Magic Card (魔法の札, マジックカード, Majikku Kādo): A type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. Cana's cards can be used for offense, with her fighting style having been described as "all-round": she can employ them as long-range weapons by throwing them at her enemies, and has displayed considerable accuracy in doing so; she is also said to be capable of combining her cards to generate particular effects. In addition, the cards can reproduce the effects from a variety of different forms of Magic, such as Water Magic or Sleep Magic, coming in as very versatile, if used the right way. Cana's cards can also be linked to specific individuals, allowing her to gain information about their status and location, as well as to communicate with them. * Smokescreen * Explosion * Jolt of Fate * Teleportation * The Prayer's Fountain (祈り子の噴水 Īnoriko no Funsui): A single card spell, Cana places a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions. * Shield * Tornado * Vesuvius * Strength of the Sun * Storm * Heavenly Thundercloud * Light of Justice Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝きフェアリーグリッター Fearī Gurittā): One of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, which was momentarily bestowed upon Cana by Mavis Vermilion. Cana's ability to use this spell was manifested by a dark tattoo imprinted on her right forearm, consisting of Fairy Tail's symbol surrounded by a sharp, concave design, resembling an arrowhead, or a slender triangular shield. To activate it, Cana first gathers light around her right arm, her tattoo shining as she does so. She then proceeds to chant the incantation: "Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!". This prompts a large, bright halo of light to surround the target, which rapidly constricts around and heavily damages them. Even the 2nd Espada, Baraggan Louisenbairn, admitted that attack might have killed him, if he was in his unreleased form. 'Alcohol Tolerance ':Cana has high tolerance when comes to alcohol. She started drinking at 13 years old, 3 years before the legal drinking age in Fiore. Her drinking skills has come to point were 30% of the Fairy Tail Guild's liquor budget goes her throat. Mavis even not introduce her to the rest Intelligence Division Commanders due their drinking habits. Trivia Category:Fairy Tail Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series)